Lessons In Love
Lessons in love may be literal, or something different. And here, you can find both! The Song One use of 'lessons in love' is a Rossome Neon Trees song! Neon Trees are an amazing band who sing songs like "Animal" and "Everybody Talks." "Lessons In Love" is a single. The music video was released on October 16, 2012. It doesn't play on the radio much, but it's one of my (Madi's) favorite songs! The song has a sort of oldies style. You can see the official lyrics video over there, but here are the lyrics! When you walk my way I feel a rush come over me A sharp panic, panic It's the things you say That makes the rush come over me This happens all the time I never was too good at Following rules Nah nah I'm better just pretending I was the fool All day, all night I got the lights in my eyes And I'm fallin' for you Keep cool, stay tough But that's never enough And these are the lessons in love All day, all night I got the lights in my eyes! And I'm fallin' for you Keep cool, stay young I'm just havin' my fun With the lessons in love If I walk away I feel push inside of me That won't let me leave But what could I say For you to feel what's inside of me? This happens all the time. I never was too good at Following rules Nah nah I'm better just pretending I was the fool Hear me out! All day, all night I got the lights in my eyes And I'm fallin' for you Keep cool, stay tough But that's never enough And these are the lessons in love All day, all night I got the lights in my eyes! And I'm fallin' for you Keep cool, stay young I'm just havin' my fun With the lessons in love I'm only lonely when the lights are on I want the same rush Over and over and over and over! (All day, all night I got the lights in my eyes) I got the lights (All day, all night) I got the lights in my eyes! Come on! All day, all night I got the lights in my eyes And I'm fallin' for you Keep cool, stay tough But that's never enough And these are the lessons in love All day, all night I got the lights in my eyes! And I'm fallin' for you Keep cool, stay young I'm just havin' my fun With the lessons in love Literally! Do YOU want lessons in love? Do you want to GIVE people lessons in love? Here ya go! If you want lessons in love, just ask someone! That's all you have to do. If you want to teach lessons in love, there are many things you can do. *Be there for people *Write stories where someone learns a lesson in love *Demonstrate *Research If you want to be assigned to someone (teacher or student), contact me. If not, just list your name under teachers and learners. You can even be both! Learners *Madi *Jayla xD Teachers *Madi Stories Please add a link, the title, the author, and the lesson! *Snowball by Madi (Honesty) Category:Love Category:Love Love Love Category:Romance Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Song Category:Videos Category:Us! Category:YOU Category:You Category:RANDOM! Category:Love Love Love!